Nightshade family
The Nightshade family is one of the main families in the series. The family is from Ancient Greece and has been living there since the time of the Primals, and are even descendent of one of them (Aikaterina). They (and anyone else of that bloodline) also are all Witches/Warlocks. They are the bloodline responsible for the creation of Vampires and Hosts and possibly other creatures. Aikaterina is the procreator of the family and is the Doppelgänger of her grand-daughter, Cynthia. Another famous tie of the family is to The Alliance, founded and run by Adrastos. The family are all capable of mind-manipulation and many go dark because of how extreme they study the magic. Also, the family possess vampire traits and are known to have to feed of human blood, though a lot less then average vampires. Traits Appearance All Nightshades seem to have extremely black hair, the same colour as night. They also can change their eye colour to black because of the Primal blood and their allegiance, which tends to be dark. Otherwise, it has been seen likely for them to have Sapphire blue eyes. When hungry, they are able to extend vampire-like fangs to feed, though these are longer and sharper than a normal vampires. Personality The Nightshades are best known for their dark (and stubborn) personality. They nearly always have the ability to turn of their humanity, making it easier for them to get what they want. Always one person per generation is seen to have the stubbornness of the family, which has been described as "deadly persistence". They'll go to any lengths to get what they need, no matter what. Nightshades are known to also be very whitty, sarcastic and hot-headed. They know how to kill in the cruellest ways and aren't known for their forgiving nature and, never, ever losing a grudge. They are, however, protective of loved ones and break their word if it's for their safety. They are also some of the best strategest among the Supernatural and are also very intellectual. Known Members #Aikaterina Nightshade #Solon Nightshade #Kyros Nightshadde #Adrastos Nightshade #Selene Nightshade #Ariadne Nightshade - wife of Adrastos #Nysa - girlfriend of Kyros #Leo Nightshade #Erik Pontmercy - lover of Rachel #Jacob "Jake" Morgenstern - husband of Cyn #Alexander "Alex" Stansfield - former lover of Cynthia #Aegon Nightshade #Mikael Menshikov - fiancé of Krystal #Krystal Nightshade #Rachel Nightshade #Cynthia "Cyn" Morgenstern #Nik - Cynthia's son by Endios #Thaleia - Cynthia's daughter by Endios #Theo Nightshade - disappeared three hundred years ago, status:unknown #Tamah Bane - daughter of Adrastos and Ariadne (was adopted out to Ariadne's half-sister) #Damon, Ella and Lans Ellester - children of Cynthia by Alex #Zara Morgenstern - daughter of Cynthia by Jake #Isaak Menshikov - son of Krystal #Christopher "Chris" Morgenstern #Mitchell "Mitch" Pontmercy - son of Rachel #Olympia "Mia" Morgenstern #Jason "Jayce" Morgenstern #Caroline "Carri" Morgenstern #Valeria Menshikov Gallery Krystal, Rachel and Cynthia2.jpg|Krystal, Rachel and Cynthia, all three being physical shadows of Katerina Krystal, Rachel and Cynthia1.jpg|The girls before the dopplegänger spell Katerina and Cynthia.png|Katerina tormenting Cynthia mentally Rachel and Cynthia.png|Rachel and Cynthia Krystal and Rachel.png|Krystal and Rachel Category:Families Category:Hunter Families Category:Witch/Warlock Families Category:Vampire Families